No, por favor no
by alyzama
Summary: Naruto y Hinata van a una fiesta que celebra Kiba con motivo de la inauguración de su nueva casa, pero en la celebración las kunoichis se ponen un "poco" ebrias provocando que reaccionen de diferentes formas ¿Podrá Naruto controlar a una ebria y provocativa Hinata? ¿Podrá Hinata seducir a Naruto? Pasen y lean "Lemon"


Jajajajajajaja por que ustedes lo pidieron y a mí me gusta complacer a mis lectores….

Les traigo este regalito xDDDD

Sin más pasen y lean xD

Tanto la historia de Naruto como sus personajes son proiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**¡No por favor no!**

-No Hinata-chan… por favor no….-

-Na-ru-to-kun-Hinata tarareo el nombre de su novio al oído.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, estás ebria-

-Na-ru-to-kun mírame… te va a gustar…- La Hyuga lo tumbo a la cama y lo miro de nuevo.

-T..t…t..t..t..t…t…tu… ¡Hinata-chan noooooooooooooooooooooooo!- Grito el rubio al sentir como su novia le quitaba la ropa a un ritmo casi súper sónico.

**Varias horas antes: **

-¡Hey Naruto!-

-¿He? ¿Kiba?-

-Escucha Naruto, hoy en la tarde hare una fiesta en mi casa, vamos a celebrar su inauguración, así que tienes que venir, estarán todos los chicos solo faltas tú qué confirmes- Kiba lo tomo de los hombros- ¿Verdad que vendrás?- Le pregunto con tono amenazante.

-Hay estaré, no me pierdo la fiesta por nada del mundo "Tebayo-

El Inuzuka se alegro al escuchar la afirmación de su compañero, ahora todos los miembros de los equipos de su generación estarían reunidos, así que debía ir a preparar todo para la gran fiesta. -Ok, nos vemos en la noche- Se despidió brincando al tejado de la casa que tenia a lado.

-Iré a ver a Hinata-chan y le pediré que vayamos juntos- Se dijo con emoción el rubio al pensar en la peliazul, su novia desde hace unos cuantos meses.

El joven shinobi camino con calma hasta toparse con la dueña de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Le grito al verla del otro lado de la calle.

-Naruto-kun-

-¿Ya sabes sobre la fiesta de Kiba?-

-Ah, esto, si-

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?- Pregunto con seguridad.

La Hyuga se alegro demasiado al saber que su novio se lo había pedido, ya que ella lo estaba buscando para pedirle lo mismo.

-Si claro Naruto-kun-

-Paso por ti… ¿A las 5:00?-

-Si, a esa hora será perfecto-

-Ok a esa hora pasó por ti-

El rubio se despidió con una gran sonrisa y se fue directamente a su nueva casa, la que antes era de sus padres.

-Debo ir a darme un buen baño-

..….

Las horas pasaron tranquilamente hasta que dieron las 4:45 pm, Naruto que acababa de terminar de alistarse, miro el reloj y salió rápidamente de su casa. El chico vestía unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta del mismo color a excepción de un par de líneas a lado de las costuras del cierre en color naranja brillante.

-Waaa ya es tarde, debo pasar por Hinata-chan- El rubio corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a la entrada del clan Hyuga.

Se paró un segundo y respiro profundamente, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando se abrió dejando ver a un imperturbable Hiashi.

-Buenas tardes Hiashi-sama-

El líder de los Hyuga lo miro de pies a cabeza a modo de inspección –Buenas tardes Uzumaki Naruto- Lo saludo el rubio haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Naruto-kun-Lo saludo la peliazul. La joven Hyuga vestía unos shorts color grises y una blusa color blanca y encima de esta un chaleco color azul cielo que acentuaban el tamaño de sus pechos.

-Hinata-chan- Le sonrió a su novia.

-Tengan cuidado- Se despidió el Hyuga mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun- Se disculpo apenada la peliazul.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan- Vámonos.

Desde que Naruto y Hinata comenzaron su noviazgo, Hyashi se había mostrado renuente a su relación, pero con la fama y la ahora "revelada" familia del Uzumaki, el líder de los Hyuga no podía oponerse a la relación de los dos shinobis, y menos cuando la misma Tsunade lo amenazo de revelar ciertos secretos de él ante toda Konoha si intentaba separar al par de enamorados.

Los dos jóvenes ninjas llegaron en menos de diez minutos a la nueva casa de Kiba, la cual era un poco grande y la sala era muy espaciosa, el joven Inuzuka le había pedido a sus padres el poder hacer su propio hogar en uno de los terrenos propiedad de la familia, sus padres al no tener ninguna objeción accedieron fácilmente a la petición de su hijo, solamente con la condición de que la tuviera en las mejores condiciones posibles.

-¡Hey chicos!- Lo saludo Sakura que estaba en compañía de Ino y Sai.

-¡Hey!- Respondió Naruto alzando su brazo vendado.

-Buenas noches chicos- Dijo Hinata mientras hacia una reverencia.

-¿Cómo están?- Pregunto Ino que no se despegaba de Sai.

Naruto comenzó a platicar sobre su última misión junto a Killer Bee en el país del viento, la cual había estado plagada de diversas tonterías que solo el rubio y el rapero podían hacer, así como las más absurdas cosas por las que tuvieron que hacer los dos shinobis amigos.

El relato era tan divertido que sus dos amigas junto con Hinata no paraban de reír, incluso Sai soltó una que otra risa burlona.

-Y entonces Bee trato de saltar al otro lado del rio pero no se fijo que venía otro alud de tierra y casi queda enterrado pero si no hubiera sido por qué ese ninja le quemo el trasero con un jutsu de fuego no hubiera brincado de esa manera-

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja- Reian a carcajadas las tres kunoichis.

-Al final me pido que le pusiera esa horrible pomada "ahí" pero le dije que ni loco lo haría y por eso aun tengo este moretón que me hizo con el golpe que me dio.

-Ahh Naruto eres un caso perdido- Le dijo Sakura tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Hey chicos la cena está servida- Les dijo Kiba desde la cocina.

Todos los jóvenes shinobis que se habían graduado de la academia ninja junto con Naruto estaban reunidos, claro a excepción del fallecido Neji y el siempre ausente Uchiha.

La velada estaba siendo simplemente muy buena, todo el mundo contaba los mejores relatos de sus diferentes misiones, hasta que el reloj marco las diez de la noche.

-Miren lo que me regalaron- Dijo Kiba al sacar dos cajas con botellas de Sake.

-¿Sake? ¿Tu bebes Kiba?- Pregunto Ten-Ten.

-Solo cuando la situación lo amerite-

Todos se miraron entre sí buscando ver quien si era un buen bebedor, hasta que vieron a Lee.

-No lo pienses Lee- Lo regaño su compañera de equipo.

-¿Yo? Jejejeje no, no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez- Respondió nervioso –Mejor me voy- Contesto mientras huida del lugar.

-Uno menos- Dijo en voz baja el Inuzuka.

-Yo bebí un poco cuando estaba viajando con ero-sennin- Confeso el rubio shinobi.

-¿En serio?- Lo cuestiono Sakura.

-Si, Jiraiya-Sensei decía que era un"buen bebedor"

-Yo también- Contesto Shikamaru con pereza.

Ino y Sakura se miraron entre si y suspiraron con dificultad.

-Una vez Tsunade-sama nos obligo a beber, y… -El cuerpo de Ino tembló –No fue una buena experiencia.

-Oh vamos solo por esta noche y no se los volveré a pedir- Rogo Kiba.

Sai tomo la botella y la observo con detenimiento -¿Por qué no?- Dijo antes de beber un poco –No está nada mal-

-Si Sai puede ¿Por qué yo no?- Se envalentono Shouji.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!- Los animo de nuevo el Inuzuka.

Varios minutos después los chicos bebían retándose unos a otros hasta que las primeras cuatro botellas quedaron vacías.

-¡Le toca a Hinata!- Reto Ten-Ten a la joven Hyuga.

-Yo… yo no gracias- Contesto con un poco de miedo.

-¡Por kami Hinata! No seas aguafiestas, solo un poco- La regaño Sakura que tenia las mejillas teñidas de un pálido color rosa producto del alcohol.

-Pe… pero-

-Dejen tranquila a Hinata-chan, ella no quiere- La defendió Naruto.

-Pfff Naruto al rescate- Se burlo Ino mirando a Sakura con una extraña sonrisa.

-Vamos Hinata, solo es una copa-

-Pero… yo-

-Solo será un poco- Kiba trato de animarla.

La Hyuga había bebido sake en las ceremonias que realizaba su familia, pero el grado de alcohol en ellas era muy bajo ya que solo se consumía con motivos de purificación.

-¿A caso eres cobarde?- Le dijo con un toque de maldad la manipuladora de armas.

Esa palabra hirió profundamente el ego de la joven Kunoichi y sin miramientos tomo la copa y se la empino completamente-

-Aaaaaaaaahg- Exhaló al terminar de beber todo el contenido.

-Wajajajajajaja- Se rieron sus tres amigas kunoichis ante la hazaña de la Hyuga.

-¡Oh por kami!- Dijo Naruto en voz baja al presentir que esto no acabaría nada bien.

Una hora paso desde ese momento, las botellas de sake estaban regadas por todo el lugar junto con unos ebrios Kiba, Shino y Shouji.

-Chicas ya no tomen más- Rogo Naruto al ver a sus compañeras en completo estado de ebriedad.

-Naruto cállate, eres un idiota- Le grito Sakura.

-Naruto-kun te quiero- Hinata tenía su rostro un poco sonrojado y sus labios se notaban un poco rosas, eso provocaba malos pensamientos en el rubio que trataba de reprimirlos con toda la fuerza del universo.

-Hi… Hinata-chan-

La Hyuga se inclino hacia el dejándole ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, provocando un pequeño desangrado en el rubio.

-Naruto-kun…- La peliazul se levanto y paso su brazo sobre el cuello del héroe de Konoha –Nauro solo es mio y quien trate de quitármelo…- La Hyuga activo su Byakugan –No querrá saberlo-

Ten-Ten, Sakura e Ino carcajearon hasta donde sus pulmones se los permitió, mientras el Uzumaki se ponia total y completamente rojo.

-¡No digas eso Hinata-chan!- Le pidió mientras intentaba que su rostro explotara de la vergüenza, por las risas contenidas de Shikamaru y Sai.

-Nosotras te ayudaremos Hinata- Contestaron las tres kunoichis con los pulgares arriba.

-Gracias chicas- Agradecio Hinata mientras apretaba más al rubio contra sus pechos.

-Saiiii cariño llévame a mi casa- Le pidió la rubia a un tranquilo Sai que parecía no haberse bebido casi 3 botellas de sake él solo. –Nee Sai, ¿Me quieres?- Le pregunto con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

El pálido shinobi sonrió de lado y le susurro algo al oído.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- Grito con sus dos manos a cada lado de su rostro. –Sai eres un tonto-

-Vamos, te llevo a tu casa-

-¡Oh si!- chillo la rubia con emoción. –Adiós frente de marquesina-

-Cállate Ino-cerda-

-Sakura te llevo a tu casa, en tu estado no podrás salir ni a la esquina- Le dijo Shikamaru con pereza, hace solo unas semanas el Nara le había pedido consejos sobre cómo proponérsele a Temari, y la pelirrosa llena de felicidad lo ayudo por lo que ahora el pelinegro se sentía en deuda con la ayudante de Tsunade.

-¿Ah? ¿Pero no me quiero ir?-

-Que problemático, vamos Sakura-

-Mee, está bien- La pelirrosa intento ponerse de pie pero era tanto su nivel de alcohol n la sangre que casi se cae.

-ups no puedo-

-Ts…- El Nara la tomo de la cintura y se la puso bajo el brazo.

-Estúpido Shikamaru no eres nada considerado-

-Nos vemos luego- Se despidió el Nara mientras salía por la puerta.

-Hinata-chan, vámonos ya es tarde, Hiashi-sama ha de estar molesto-

-No quiero- Hizo un puchero la Hyuga.

-Pero Hinata-chan…-

-Si me llevas a comer mañana si nos vamos-

El rubio miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su novio

-¿A caso eso le costaría llevarla a su casa?- Se pregunto para sí mismo. –Sí, te llevare a donde tú quieras pero vámonos-

La Hyuga sonrió enormemente y se levanto de su asiento.

-Vámonos Naruto-kun-

Cuando ambos shinobis iban a medio camino vieron acercarse a Kakashi y a Gai.

-Rayos- Naruto sabía que los dos senseis les preguntarían que hacían a tales horas en la calle y más con ver a Hinata en estado de ebriedad.

-Hinata-chan vamos por este lado-

-¿He?-

Naruto la tomo de la mano y rodearon el lugar, pero antes de doblar la esquina una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer.

-¡Diablos! Hinata-chan vamos a mi casa está a unos metros de aquí-

-¡Sí! ¡La casa de Naruto-kun!-

En menos de cinco segundos la pareja llego al hogar del rubio.

-¿Te mojaste?-

La peliazul negó con la cabeza –No, no me moje-

-Hay que esperar a que la lluvia se aplaque un poco y te llevo a tu casa, espérame aquí Hinata-chan-

El rubio fue directamente a su cuarto en busca de una toalla, ya que al proteger a la peliazul el se había mojado un poco la cabeza y la espalda.

-Na-ru-to-kun-

El rubio volteo hacia la puerta de su cuarto y vio a su novia deshaciéndose de su chaleco.

-Hi…Hi…Hi…Hinata-chan ¿Qué haces?-

-Naruto-kun… yo…- De forma gatuna la Hyuga se acerco a Naruto que estaba completamente petrificado ante el sexi andar de su novia.

-Hinata-chan no debe…-

Las palabras de Naruto quedaron en su boca al sentir los labios de Hinata sobre los suyos, la Hyuga se había vuelto muy buena en el arte de los besos, el rubio se sentía en las nubes cuando sintió la lengua de su novia rosar la suya, el joven shinobi abrió un poco más su boca para hacer aun más profundo el beso hasta que los dos se quedaran sin aire.

-Hi… Hinata-chan, ya es suficiente-

-Na-ru-to-kun- Hinata lo miro con cara de deseo, haciendo que Naruto sintiera un escalofrió en la espalda; el beso lo había puesto muy excitado pero no se aprovecharía de la peliazul, aunque ya anteriormente hubieran intimado siempre había sido bajo el consentimiento de ambos.

-Espera Hinata-chan, estás ebria-

La Hyuga lo miro a los ojos y se lamio la boca de una forma tan sexi que solo acrecentó la erección que Naruto trataba de ocultar.

-Naruto-kun yo quiero- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo arrinconaba contra su cama.

**Volviendo al presente:**

-No Hinata-chan… por favor no….-

-Na-ru-to-kun-Hinata tarareo el nombre de su novio al oído.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, estás ebria-

-Na-ru-to-kun mírame… te va a gustar…- La Hyuga lo tumbo a la cama y lo miro de nuevo.

-T..t…t..t..t..t…t…tu… ¡Hinata-chan noooooooooooooooooooooooo!- Grito el rubio al sentir como su novia le quitaba la ropa a un ritmo casi súper sónico.

-Hinata no… espera yo…-

La peliazul rio de lado y se sentó sobre él.

-Hi… Hi… Hinata-chan estas actuando muy raro-

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí… un "gran amiguito"- Se dijo para sí misma mientras tocaba la punta de la erección de Naruto.

El rubio solo trago saliva al sentir los cálidos dedos de su novia sobre su "orgullo".

-Hinata-chan por favor quítate de encima- Pidió Naruto mientras trataba de no llorar, estaba tan excitado que era incapaz de poder agarrar a Hinata sin antes tumbarla sobre la cama y tener sexo ahí mismo.

-No quiero- Contesto con un puchero infantil –Yo quiero esto- Señalo el miembro del rubio que temblaba entre sus dedos.

-¡Por kami!-

Hinata al ver que el rubio solo se tensaba bajo él, se quito la blusa junto con el bra.

-Naruto-kun ¿Te gustan?- Le pregunto mientras tomaban las manos de su novia y las ponia sobre sus pechos.

El rubio solo volteo a un lado mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

La Hyuga sonrió victoriosa al sentir como el Uzumaki apretaba sus pechos, aprovecho que Naruto estaba entretenido y alzo un poco sus caderas para deshacerse de sus shorts y sus pantis.

-Hi… Hi.. Hinata-chan ya no más… por favor no-

La Hyuga alzo un dedo en el aire y lo movió a los lados a manera de negación.

-No Naruto-kun, esta vez yo soy la que decido- La peliazul mordió su labio inferior con sensualidad lo que hizo que Naruto se excitara mucho más.

-Hinata yo…-

-Naruto-kun, silencio, tu eres mío- Le dijo mientras tapaba su boca con un dedo.

De forma lenta la Hyuga fue bajando por la erección del Uzumaki hasta tenerlo todo dentro de ella.

-¡Oh por kami! ¡Hinata!- Dijo en medio de un gemido el rubio.

-Naruto-kun… si así-

La Hyuga comenzó a moverse de forma lenta y rítmica sobre el miembro de su novio mientras pequeños gemidos salían de su boca.

-Hinata-chan… no te muevas…. ¡Kami!- El rubio sentía tocar las nubes, era la primera vez que Hinata actuaba así de…. ¿Pervertida? ¿Sensual? ¿Modo salvaje activado? El rubio solo podía agradecer eso, estaba muy caliente y excitado, no importaba como se estuviera moviendo la peliazul, simplemente era lo mejor que había tenido hasta el momento y sin poder evitarlo puso sus dos manos sobre el trasero de su novia.

-Naruto-kun eres un chico malo-

La gota que colmo el vaso.

Con un solo movimiento el rubio puso bajo él a la Hyuga, mandando al demonio la situación de que ella estaba ebria y el sobrio.

-Si… Naruto-kun así- Gemía entre gritos la peliazul.

-¡Kami!- Naruto se movía a un ritmo frenético haciendo que la Hyuga enterrara sus uñas en sus brazos.

-Naruto-kun- Menciono su nombre antes de besarlo por segunda vez en la noche.

El rubio ante la intensidad del beso sintio que su mente se ponia en blanco, hasta que la peliazul rodeo sus caderas con ambas piernas.

-¡Hinata yo…-

-Sii…Naruto-kun- Gimió la Hyuga al venirse junto con s novio.

-¡Oh por kami! Eso fue lo mejor…-

-Aun no Na-ru-to-kun-

-¡Oi Hinata espera un Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Grito el rubio antes de que la peliazul lo mordiera en el cuello.

…

-Ahh frente de marquesina anoche tuve una excelente "velada" con Sai-

-Deja de presumir Ino cerda-

-Amargada, como no está Sasuke crees que yo no puedo disfrutar-

-Que cerda eres-

-Oí hay viene Naruto-

-Tiene unas enormes ojeras- Dijo con preocupación la pelirrosa -Hey Naruto… ¿Qué te paso en el cuello?-

-¿Ah? ¿Esto? Un pequeño accidente- Mintio terriblemente.

-Oh ya veo- Le respondió Sakura mirándolo acusadoramente, y ¿A dónde vas?-

A Naruto se le dibujo una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-Voy a llevar a almorzar a Hinata-chan-

-¡Qué lindo! Ve no la dejes esperando-

El rubio sonrió de nuevo –Eso jamás, no de nuevo-

Las dos kunoichis se miraron una a la otra sin saber de que hablaba el rubio.

…..

*se limpia la sangre de la nariz*

xDDDDDDDDDDDD

jajajajaja estoy privada de risa.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios sobre que les pareció xDDD


End file.
